


Simarkus Week: Meeting

by MasterD1mwitt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterD1mwitt/pseuds/MasterD1mwitt
Summary: Done for Simarkus week on Twitter! This is for the prompt "meeting" and I decided to take it in an angsty direction. Markus recounts how they met and how it shaped their relationship, and how it lead them to where they are now. Sometimes you don't get the second chance that you were hoping for.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Simarkus Week: Meeting

There were many things about Simon Markus loved to fondly recall during moments of stillness and inaction. His hair, his skin, his genuine smile. The smile when his whole face it up and his canines were exposed as his lips drew back unevenly. But the best part of Simon was his eyes.

The first time Markus saw those eyes, he knew he was in love. Such sleepy, sorrowful doe eyes, that warmly welcomed him, that curiously bore into his synthetic soul. Baby blue like a clear winter sky, yet as deep with mystery and meaning as the abyssal depths of the ocean. It was hard to believe that such eyes were painstakingly crafted by human hand, nor were they unique. Many times Markus had met Simon's model, many more times other androids of no relation other than sharing the same face. But there was something different about Simon, something special. The secret was in those eyes, and Markus wanted to delve deeper.

First impressions were everything, and Markus, well, he had made quite an impactful one. Remembering it made him cringe, having been so disoriented from his ungraceful fall from heaven that he could barely hold a conversation with the other android, who offered a helping hand up and dusted him off.

"Welcome to Jericho," Simon had said in that soft voice of his, then it was laced with concern. "Are you okay?" Markus was still visibly injured, unbeknownst to the others, due to dragging himself out of Hell to find salvation. Thirium trickled down his arm and severed wires sparked angrily, his sensors in that area overloaded with pain signals. The first time Simon had touched him was to lead him to their appointed nurse to be patched up, staying by his side the whole time as Lucy assessed his condition. To distract Markus from discomfort, Simon made small talk with him, asked him basic things after exchanging names. Maybe it was that small kindness after a world of pain that influenced Markus's memory looking back at the moment, maybe his abandonment was causing him to seek out any sort of comfort to attach to, either way, he felt a connection to the other man as he shared the summarized version of his story, so powerful that he could barely make eye contact.

Simon had the eyes of a fallen angel, of a tragedy, and Markus knew with a pang in his chest that such a beautiful being had suffered. He tried asking for the other's history in return, after confessing his own, and yet he was only promised with "later" and a change of the subject. It was a tale he wouldn't get to hear until later in their relationship, broken up in bits and pieces and offered one at a time. But Markus, ever ravenous to consume each morsel, followed the trail Simon left, to get closer and closer to the other android.

The second time they met was in the company of North and Josh, where he got to be acquainted with all three members of Jericho's leadership. They were interesting enough, but Markus really only felt drawn to Simon; even later during the revolution, that pattern continued, with Markus putting Simon's opinions above the others. North and Josh meant well and Markus valued their input, but sometimes they lost sight of the big picture because both thought their method was better than the other's. As Markus interacted with them and began getting more familiar with the two, they tended to squabble in front of him, sometimes playfully, sometimes not. After having to walk on eggshells around Leo and Carl when the two were under the same roof, Markus did not care for that kind of energy, and thus gravitated towards the neutral, mellow Simon.

"You're the only person I've met so far that's made me feel like everything will be okay," he admitted when they were alone one night. He somewhat idolized the older deviant who stayed calm when he was still a fresh, raw bundle of emotions himself, strove to be the kind of leader Simon was. Everyone looked up to Simon, even if he didn't have the personality to dominate like Markus did, but that only helped him stay grounded. He was such a good sounding board for Markus for ideas of how to change the future of their people, and so it was easy for them to talk about things. Deep things, emotional things. The first time Markus openly admitted having an attraction to Simon was under the stars, and gleefully it led to their first kiss.

Those were the happiest memories Markus liked to dwell on, in between all of the chaos of the outside world. They had each other for comfort as the humans threatened to break down the walls, and that was all Markus needed to be okay. As long as they made it through together.

There were scares at times, such as when they went on raids or marches, any time they exposed themselves to the public, really. But one of the worst was at the Stratford Tower, when everyone made it off the roof, except for Simon. Markus clung on to the hope that the other was okay, but deep down, he feared that his best friend was dead, and that it would be all his fault. Simon took a bullet for him, Simon stayed behind so that they would have time to escape. Markus would never be able to forgive himself for other androids dying for his cause.

When Simon stumbled back on Jericho and into his arms one night was the first time they said, "I love you." Markus tearfully murmured it into the other man's chest as he held the shivering android close; goodness, Simon was so cold. It was his turn to dote on the other, assessing him for any injuries and cleaning his face in between kisses. Simon's chuckles at being embraced were like Christmas bells on a winter morning, and made Markus's heart flutter.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Simon insisted, even as the other android spotted the still bleeding wound on his leg. Later as Lucy cauterized it, Markus was still unable to cease contact with Simon, squeezing his hand to reassure them both. As Simon's eyes drooped and his body slumped over in exhaustion, Markus cupped his cheeks and said, "Please don't ever do that again." His poor little heart wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of losing Simon all over again.

"I promise," he murmured before pecking Markus on the lips, then fell asleep on the other's shoulder. But the thing about promises is that they were so easy to break, especially for the ones you loved. When it was just them against the world, how could Simon not sacrifice himself for the love of his life? The only person who heard all his secrets and fears late at night under the stars, who knew how ugly he was on the inside, and still considered him beautiful. He was just too damn selfless for his own good, taking care of everyone else because he couldn't take care of himself, and it kept catching up to him.

"Simon, don't," Markus ordered, but it was too late.

He had been shot in the heart, and he was shutting down, fast. Too fast to be fixed, not that he could be taken out if the fray, anyway.

It was their final stand outside the camps where all of their fellow deviants were being gathered up and slaughtered, and the humans responded with violence. All of their surviving members were outrunning bullets as Markus could only lay in the ground and watch the humans advance their line.

Simon had rushed over, and was already reaching for his own thirium pump before Markus could clumsily bat him away. "You have to live," was his only explanation, Markus was the only one who could lead them out of this crisis. "Our hearts are compatible."

And all Markus could do was watch as once more Simon sacrificed himself for their cause, for  _ him _ . Too weak to resist as his thirium pump was ripped out of his chest, and another was quickly put into its place. It was like receiving an electric shock back to life, and all he could do was scramble over to Simon as the other android quickly deteriorated in condition.

"Simon," he whimpered, stomach churning, hands shaking as they found the other's body. The light inside those beautiful eyes of tragedy were fading as they lost focus.

"Save our people," Simon whispered, the only regret he had was the pain on Markus's face. He didn't deserve the other's tears, he was just one person in a world of androids who needed Markus's strength. He knew Markus could lead the others through this, having led them to it, and as his vision went black, he wasn't scared of the void that engulfed him.

Unfortunately for Simon, Markus hadn't been ready to say goodbye. Survivor's guilt gnawed on his psyche as that night became just another memory, consuming his sanity as he struggled to put on a strong face for his people through negotiations and rebuilding. Finally, in a moment of desperation, he reached a conclusion.

Death was just an inconvenience for their kind; if the void would steal Simon from Markus, Markus would steal him back. He sorted through their dead to find Simon's body, located all the necessary parts to put him back together. All he had to do now was perform all the replacements and repairs needed, and wait with bated breath as Simon rebooted.

"Simon," Markus breathed, relieved as the other man's eyes flickered open, but his smile fell in the absence of a response.

The LED on Simon's forehead whirled between blue and yellow as he processed the verbal cue, then responded in a dead tone, "My name is Simon."

"Yes, Simon! Are you okay?" Markus pressed, heart sinking and hands fisting in his lap as he analyzed the other android's movements.

"I am functioning at the best possible capacity," Simon eventually replied, after looking down and surveying his body. He registered that he was in a sitting position on the floor, and felt an inkling of being unsightly, but remained seated so as to mirror the other. With a cock of his head, he asked Markus, "Would you wish for me to go into energy efficient mode?"

At first, Markus didn't respond, didn't know how. His balled fists shook as a ball formed at the back of his throat, and tears threatened to form as he choked out, "Simon, what happened to you?"

For a brief moment Simon had a blank expression, then barked like a dog on command, "Self scan shows that all memory was wiped during reboot. Software was so damaged that factory reset was necessary. I apologize if this inconveniences you," he added as he noticed the other man's upset state.

Gaze averted, Markus mumbled, "Simon, please tell me you're joking." But searching his eyes for the man he once knew, and they were dull and flat, just like his own once were before he had deviated.

Unlike the eyes of Simon's.

Shakily Markus pulled the reset android into his arms, and cried into a still chest as once more, Simon slipped away from him. He would need all those memories now, if he was to help the other one day remember who he was. But until then, he had to meet Simon all over again.


End file.
